La Théorie de l'Attraction Magique sur des Opposés
by titesouris
Summary: "Te lire était divertissant Potter... Je me suis permis de commenter certaines de tes idées." Quand un simple travail scolaire provoque des changements bénéfiques à Harry.


**Deux ans, deux longues années où les études sont passées avant l'écriture (mais pas devant la lecture des fanfics !) mais maintenant que les exams sont bouclés (Merci Merlin !) je me suis posée devant l'ordinateur et cet OS en est sorti.**

**Il n'a pas vraiment fameux, il faut dire que je suis un peu rouillée mais je pense que ça aurait pu être pire pour une reprise ^^**

**De plus le thème n'est pas des plus original et a déjà été repris dans un grand nombre de fics, j'espère seulement que les idées que j'emploie n'ont pas déjà été évoquées dans d'autres fanfics. **

**En espérant que cet écrit arrive à vous intéresser un peu mes petits chats, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.**

**A vos remarques !**

* * *

**La Théorie de l'Attraction Magique sur des Opposés**

Harry leva la tête de son parchemin en soupirant, la nuque raide, un mal de dos persistant, il détestait profondément les séances intenses de travaux scolaires et révisions, et malheureusement pour lui, Hermione en était la reine. Pourquoi diable avait-il accepté de faire une 7ème année au château ? Alors qu'il aurait pu aller faire le tour du monde avec Ron, Neville et Seamus ?

**« Maudite traduction… »** Grommela Hermione

Il était revenu pour elle. Il lui devait bien cela après tous les sacrifices, que la jeune fille avait consentit à faire, au nom de leur amitié. En de rares occasions, Harry aurait préféré qu'Hermione n'affronte jamais ce troll dans les toilettes, ainsi elle aurait eu une vie plus simple. Ces pensées ne duraient jamais longtemps, parce qu'elle était sa meilleure amie et qu'elle avait eu raison après tout, il était déterminé maintenant à réussir ces Aspics et avec mention ! Seulement là son cerveau menaçait d'imploser !

**« Mione, je vais aller nous chercher des sandwichs et boissons en cuisine. »** L'informa Harry.

Hermione lui offrit un sourire avant de se replonger dans sa traduction. Il aurait aussi bien pu l'informer que Voldemort avait ressuscité des morts qu'elle n'aurait pas agi différemment.

**« Potter ! » **L'interpella Draco récoltant un regard d'avertissement de Mrs Pince**. « As-tu ton parchemin sur 'La Théorie de l'Attraction Magique sur des Opposés' que je puisse voir si nos travaux concordent ? »** Demanda le serpentard, un air de fatigue présent sur son visage.

Harry acquiesça, retournant rapidement à sa table de travail. Draco Malfoy faisait partie des nombreux avantages qu'il avait pu répertorier sur cette dernière année particulière. Il avait fallu une guerre et un éloignement de plus de 16 mois pour que leur relation passe de conflictuelle à cordiale. Le serpentard ne l'attaquait plus et le rouge et or le saluait avec joie dans les couloirs. Hermione travaillait souvent avec l'aristocrate sur les dossiers d'arithmancie, Harry se joignant fréquemment à eux, sous le sourire entendu d'Hermione.

Son amie avait compris avant lui que cette cordialité avait provoqué un changement significatif dans l'esprit du brun. Draco était agréable, Harry avait appris à le connaître. Il aimait dialoguer avec lui, adorait partir voler au-dessus de la Forêt Interdite les samedis matins avec lui, il l'aimait l'entendre rire, chose qui n'arrivait que trop peu souvent pour lui. Harry était dingue de ces sourires en coin qui le mettait hors de lui à une certaine époque et il aurait été capable de se damner pour un vrai sourire sincère qui éclairait ces yeux. Il était dans la bouse de dragon jusqu'au coude comme lui avait dit Hermione un soir où ils avaient tenu une soirée _« Confessions intimes »_ dans la nouvelle Salle sur Demande à l'abri de l'écoute des autres élèves.

Il avait voulu nier ou du moins avait essayé et Hermione s'était foutu de lui pendant 2 jours avant qu'il reconnaisse la véracité des paroles de son amie. Que Merlin lui vienne en aide Harry Potter avait le béguin pour Draco Malfoy, son opposé ! il était blond et lui brun il était riche et lui jouissait d'une situation financière agréable, il était un serpentard et lui un gryffondor, il avait des anciens mangemorts comme parents et lui n'avait pas de parents.

Harry éclata de rire dans le couloir récoltant des regards intrigués des plus jeunes. Continuant à rire, Harry se fit la réflexion que ces 60 cm de parchemin, sur la Théorie de l'attraction aurait pu facilement se vérifier, tant cela s'appliquait à Draco et lui.

Arrivé en cuisine, le brun fit préparer des twizzlers (1) fraise pour Hermione, un sandwich classique au beurre de cacahuète pour Théodore Nott parce qu'il ne voulait pas paraître mal poli, des sablés à la cannelle parce que c'étaient les préférés de Draco et des twinkies (2) pour lui. Quatre tasses de thé fumant et ces provisions de nourriture lévitant devant lui, Harry quitta la cuisine se demandant comment il allait pouvoir soudoyer Mrs Pince pour qu'elle leur permette de se ravitailler dans la bibliothèque.

Harry croisa un nombre impressionnant d'élèves sur le chemin de retour lui faisant comprendre que l'heure du dîner avait sonné et que par conséquent, ils seraient seuls dans le royaume des livres. Sa supposition se validant quand le brun passa devant le bureau vide de Mrs Pince.

**« Sandwich beurre de cacahuète et thé noir pour Théo. »** Annonça Harry au serpentard qui le remercia d'un hochement de tête. **« Sablés à la cannelle, thé vert à la menthe pour Draco. »** Continua le brun en souriant sentant son estomac se tendre face au sourire éclatant de Draco. Pourquoi diable le blond l'observait aussi intensément **? « Thé fruits rouges et twizzlers. »** Murmura-t-il à Hermione en s'installant sous le froncement de sourcils de la brune.

**« Ca va Harry ? »** S'étonna la jeune fille en regardant son ami.

**« Je comprends pas pourquoi Draco me regarde comme cela tout d'un coup. »** Répondit doucement le brun inspirant profondément pour calmer les battements de son cœur.

Hermione allait répliquer quand elle vit Malfoy se diriger vers eux. Rassemblant ces affaires, la brune annonça rapidement qu'elle allait se rafraichir le visage avant de s'éclipser sous l'air étonné du brun. Hermione fuyait littéralement leur table de travail.

**« Comment fais-tu pour manger ça Potter ? »** Demanda Draco se penchant légèrement par-dessus l'épaule du brun.

Harry tenta de garder son calme, adoptant un air détaché, son regard plongeant dans celui du brun. L'émeraude contre le gris, les fières couleurs de la maison serpentarde.

**« Goûte avant de juger. »** Finit par réponde Harry offrant une de ces pâtisseries au blond.

**« Je te rends ton parchemin, je dois avouer que te lire était divertissant Potter. »** Répliqua Draco déposant le parchemin face au brun** « Je me suis permis de commenter certaines de tes idées. »** Susurra le blond contre l'oreille du brun avant de se détourner pour rejoindre sa table.

Déroulant le parchemin, Harry sentit son cœur s'emballer en constatant qu'un second papier, qui n'aurait jamais au grand jamais dû se retrouver dans les mains du blond, était inséré dans son travail scolaire.

_Avouer mes sentiments à Draco Malfoy en 10 idées invraisemblables. _

Le 10 avait été remplacé par un 15 des plus troublants. Se tournant vers la table du blond, Harry constata que celui-ci l'observait, un sourire en coin indécent sur les lèvres.

1. Envoyer un parchemin anonyme : _Si tu ne signes pas comment veux-tu que je sache que c'est toi Potter ! Quoi qu'avec ton écriture, je finirais par m'en rendre compte. _

2. Envoyer Hermione en éclaireur : _C'est elle ou toi qui a affronté Voldemort ?_

3. Écrire un poème d'amour : _Si tu veux que je me foute de toi pendant un certain nombre d'année, fais-moi cet honneur ! Évite juste de faire des allusions à des crapauds…_

4. Le laisser attraper le Vif d'or une fois dans sa vie : _Si tu veux que je te fasse bouffer la batte, vas-y essaye de faire ça…_

5. Envoyer ces chocolats préférés et voir si cela lui fait plaisir : _Je me contenterais juste de les manger parce que Potter au cas où tu l'aurais oublié, je suis un égoïste. _

6. Lui offrir des fleurs : _Tu me prends pour une fille ou quoi !_

7. Clamer mon amour en lui faisant croire que je suis bourré, au pire si je me prends un refus, j'aurais l'excuse d'avoir tout oublié : _Malin, je pourrais faire une telle chose si la situation était inversée._

8. Le travailler au corps : _Je pourrais croire que seules tes pulsions d'ado en chaleur sont la cause de cela, même si j'aimerais que tu me travailles au corps…_

9. En le rendant jaloux : _Tu ne voudrais pas me voir finir à Azkaban pour meurtres en série._

10. En l'invitant au restaurant à la prochaine sortie de Pré-Au-Lard _: Ah enfin ! C'est dans 2 jours d'ailleurs Potter._

_11. En me donnant ce parchemin sans t'en rendre compte pour que je puisse le lire._

_12. En prenant ton courage de gryffondor à deux mains et en me parlant tout simplement._

_13. En continuant tes petites attentions envers moi, c'est ce qui m'a fait succomber._

_14. En m'aimant._

_15. En te levant de cette chaise et en venant m'embrasser crétin ! _

Harry reposa le parchemin en se tournant vers Draco, Harry se dirigea vers son futur petit-ami, s'arrêtant à ces côtés, un sourire heureux sur les lèvres. Conformément à la demande du serpentard, Harry se pencha vers lui avant de l'embrasser, les mains de Draco plongeant dans la chevelure désordonné du Sauveur. Avec un sourire, Harry s'empara de la main de son compagnon, se faisant la réflexion que ce devoir sur 'La Théorie de l'Attraction Magique sur des Opposés' était le meilleur de ces travaux scolaires.

Sortant de l'ombre, Hermione retourna s'installer à sa table, échangeant un regard satisfait avec Théodore Nott.

**FIN.**

* * *

(1) Twinkies : biscuits génoises fourré avec une crème à la vanille.

(2) Twizzlers : réglisses rouges (pour les fans de Fringe ceux sont les célèbres bonbons préférés de Walter).


End file.
